Rumor
by bayiberuang
Summary: "Haechan memakai perhiasan mewah, pemberian Mark Lee?",Mark Lee anak dari Lee Byunghyun & Lee Minjung, Haechan anak dari Lee Hyori & Lee Sang Soon. Hubungan antara Mark, pebisnis muda yang sukses dan Haechan, penyanyi multitalenta. "Mana aku tau jika kau juga memakai perhiasan yang sama". Mark memang tidak hobi public display of affectionate. GS for Uke. Mark. Haechan. Markhyuck
1. Chapter 1

**RUMOR**

Main Cast : Mark

Haechan / Donghyuck

Lee Hyori & Lee Sang Soon

Lee Byung Hyun & Lee Minjung.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang tenang. Sang Suami, Sangsoon sudah berangkat ke kantor, putri semata wayangnya belum juga bangun, ia memaklumi. Haechan baru sampai dirumah pukul dua pagi karena ada acara dari agensinya. Hyori merasa sangat senang karena anaknya memiliki kekasih seperti Mark. Dimatanya Mark adalah lelaki yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Sejak pertama kali Hyori mengetahui bahwa anaknya dan Mark berkencan, dirinya sangat khawatir. Maklum, Haechan adalah anak tunggal. Hyori dan suaminya sudah menunggu Haechan selama lima tahun. Maka ketika mendengar kabar jika anaknya dipacari oleh seseorang, dia seakan ingin menginterogasi siapa pria yang berhasil merebut hati anaknya.

Ketika searching, Hyori membaca jika Mark Lee adalah anak dari Lee Byunghun dan Lee Minjung. Setelah mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tua Mark, Hyori menceritakan tentang pacar Haechan pada suaminya. Sangsoon hanya mengangguk pada penjelasan Hyori, mereka menyatakan bahwa sepertinya Mark anak yang cukup baik.

Sebulan kemudian, Hyori sangat ingat, hari itu adalah hari dimana Seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat deras dari pagi sampai malam. Sebagai ibu, Hyori sudah menyarankan agar anaknya istirahat saja dirumah. Daya tahan tubuh Haechan sangat lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan yang namanya hujan. Haechan bisa tiba-tiba flu jika hujan turun, bahkan walaupun anak itu hanya berdiam diri dikamar.

Haechan ngotot tetap ingin bekerja, ini adalah sifat keras kepala dari dirinya dan suami, selalu ingin bersikap profesional. Anaknya dijemput oleh sang manajer dirumah, lalu berangkat ke kantor. Dan satu hal yang sangat Hyori sesalkan, Haechan akan berubah menjadi anak yang sangat menyebalkan jika hujan turun.

Sepanjang hari Haechan hanya diam, anak yang biasanya cerewet dan periang itu mendadak jadi pendiam. Ketika hujan semakin deras pada sore hari, Haechan mulai berubah menjadi annoying. Syuting menjadi cukup lama karena Haechan mendadak bertingkah, dari mengomentari makanan yang disajikan oleh pihak crew tidak enak, plot yang harus dihapal Haechan bahasanya tidak mudah dimengerti. Semua fans Haechan tau, jika Haechan melakukan improvisasi maka pasti ada-ada saja keburukan orang yang dia sebutkan, entah itu artis atau crewnya. Maka dari itu, pihak agensi tidak mengijinkan Haechan melakukan improvisasi.

Ketika dirasa Haechan mulai kesal. Anak itu mulai merecoki Mark, mengiriminya pesan, menyuruh Mark membelikannya barang yang dia inginkan. Mark yang terkenal akan kesabaran yang menurun dari ibunya, hanya bisa menuruti Haechan dari a sampai z. Ketika jam tujuh, Haechan meminta dijemput oleh Mark. Anak itu menjemput Haechan dan mulailah perbudakan Mark. Mereka berhenti di sebuah mall setelah sebelumnya Haechan memakai penyamaran.

Mark menemani Haechan yang berbelanja, dan jika Haechan sudah berbelanja, maka siap-siap saja, tanganmu dan kakimu akan terasa pegal karenanya. Mobil Mark berakhir dengan dipenuhi oleh barang Haechan, dari sepatu, tas, dan lain-lain. Belum cukup, setelah itu Haechan menyuruh Mark untuk mengantri disalah satu restoran favorit Haechan yang mana kebetulan sedang sangat ramai. Setelah satu jam menunggu, Mark akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan Haechan. Setelah jam sepuluh malam, Mark mengantar Haechan pulang ke rumah, dan Hyori menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk membukakakan pintu gerbang.

Hyori kaget ketika mendapati banyak nya barang yang dibeli oleh anaknya dari mobil Mark. Bukan masalah harganya, honor yang didapat Haechan bahkan termasuk dalam deretan honor termahal untuk seorang solois. Anaknya itu multitalent, selain suaranya yang bagus, anaknya juga sudah sering bermain dalam drama-drama, dan mengisi variety show. Haechan juga sering menulis lirik lagu dan menerima banyak royalti dari lagunya.

Ketika melihat Haechan yang turun setelah Mark membukakan pintu. Hyori hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anaknya. Persis seperti ekspresi puas setelah mengerjai seseorang.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma", sapa Mark untuk yang pertama kalinya padanya sambil membungkuk.

"Omma, igeo, Mark Lee. Namja yang harus kau interogasi karena sudah mencuri hati anak yeoja semata wayangmu", ujar Haechan sambil menunjuk pipi Mark.

"Mari masuk", ucap Hyori singkat. Hyori dan Mark duduk diruang tamu sedangkan Haechan ke lantai atas, menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dengan Haechan pacaran?"

"Sudah satu bulan, ahjumma"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai setan kecil itu hah?", Hyori bertanya sambil tersenyum, ketika melihat raut lelah Mark.

"Aku merasa nyaman dengannya, yah, walaupun terkadang anak itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, ahjumma. Aku merasa nyaman dengan Donghyuck, meski kadang dia mengerjaiku, tapi ketika melihatnya tersenyum,aku merasa senang. Walaupun terkadang mulutnya mengumpat, tapi aku tidak melihatnya bernyanyi, aku merasa mendengar suara yang paling indah", ucap Mark dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan tentang pekerjaanmu dan kedua orangtuamu, karena mereka juga merupakan rekan kerjaku di masa muda. Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau dijadikan santapan keisengan Donghyuck malam ini. Aku tau anak itu pasti sudah membuat mu susah dengan semua keinginan belanjanya dan nafsu makannya. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menjaga Donghyuck"

"Sudah kewajibanku, ahjumma"

"Satu lagi, panggil saja aku omonim"

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Mark mengeluarkan senyumnya yang terlihat seperti orang idiot. Sebelum Mark masuk ke dalam mobil, Haechan menghampiri pacarnya,

"Kau tidak pamit padaku?", tanya Haechan manja.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidur. Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu ya. Omonim, aku duluan ya"

"Hati-hati", balas Hyori.

Setelah Hyori masuk ke dalam rumah, Haechan dengan cepat mengecup pipi Mark. Membuat Mark mematung dan Haechan menunduk.

"Masuklah ke dalam, ini sudah malam"

"Kau hati-hati, ya..."

Mobil Mark berlalu dan Haechan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senang.

"Setan kecil omma sudah besar ya sekarang. Sudah berani mengecup pipi namja"

"Omma...", rengek Haechan malu.

"Eote? Eomma dan appa setuju?"

"Kami setuju, kami lihat dia anak yang baik. Yang terpenting dia bisa membuatmu bahagia, aegi"

"Gomawo omma"

Hari itulah dimana Hyori mempercayakan Haechan pada Mark. Dan pagi kembali ke masa sekarang. Pagi itu adalah pagi yang tenang sebelum dirinya melihat berita di portal yang menyebut nama Mark Lee. Hyori sangat sering melihat nama Mark Lee di portal bisnis, keberhasilan bisnisnya dan juga kecepetannya dalam membawa mobil, tapi kali ini nama Mark Lee ada dalam portal showbiz. Hyori memutuskan untuk membaca artikel yang sempat ingin membuatnya tertawa.

 _ **Han Seunwan : Mark Lee mentraktir makan unnie ku sebesar 42.000 won (sekitar 500 ribu lebih di IDR)**_

Heol, siapa sih Seunwan? Apakah dia adalah seorang artis figuran yang ingin mendapat ketenaran dengan instan hingga harus membawa nama Mark? Hyori tidak marah dengan Mark, anaknya dan Mark sudah berpacaran selama lima tahun, bahkan kedua orang tua Mark sering bertemu dengan Hyori dan suaminya. Mark juga tidak jarang memberikan anaknya hadiah yang bisa dibilang cukup wah. Tapi berita ini tetap saja membuat Hyori agak panas.

Tidak lama Haechan bangun, dan mendapati ommanya sedang membaca komentar dari berita yang menyangkut pautkan nama pacarnya.

"Sudahlah omma, tidak usah dibaca, toh dia hanya ingin cari sensasi"

Hyori kaget ketika mendengar suara Haechan.

"Unnie nya bekerja di perusahaan milik Mark. Mark mentraktir seluruh karyawannya atas keberhasilan proyek mereka. Maka dari itu kemarin Mark juga membungkusi makanan dari sana untukku", ucap Haechan menenangkan.

"Seunwan itu siapa? Artis figuran kah? Sepertinya dia desperate sekali untuk tenar sampai menggeret Mark?"

"Ye, biasalah, artis yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk dapat ketenaran. Mumpung ada Mark ya dipakai. Lagian siapa sih yang tidak mau dengan Mark, salah satu pebisnis sukses yang hartanya tidak habis tujuh keturunan. Sudahlah omma, jangan dipikirkan. Nanti cepat tua loh..", ejek Haechan.

"Yah, ommamu itu awet muda!"

Berita tentang Mark Lee cukup dimanfaatkan oleh agensi Seunwan, tapi tidak berdampak terlalu banyak karena Mark sendiri sudah ada kekasih. Baik Mark maupun Haechan juga sama-sama tidak menanggapi berita murahan itu. Ya jelaslah, Haechan punya segudang aktivitas dan Mark juga sibuk bisnis.

Suatu hari, Haechan disuruh agensi nya menghadiri premiere film, dan disitu ada reporter yang menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Mark.

"Haechan-ssi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mark?"

Sebagai publik figur, Haechan sudah sangat paham dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kami masih baik-baik saja"

"Kami dengar Mark-ssi mentraktir salah satu bawahannya, benarkah itu, Haechan-ssi?"

"Ya benar. Mark mentraktir seluruh bawahannya sebagai tanda kesuksesan mereka. Hal itu sangat wajar", ucap Mark dengan menekankan nada pada bagian seluruh bawahannya.

Perkataan Haechan sukses membuat seluruh kru wartawan terdiam. Lalu dengan sengaja Haechan merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya, pergerakan itu otomatis membuat seluruh kamera mengabadikan momen tersebut. Haechan tersenyum senang, misinya malam ini berhasil.

Keesokan paginya, portal berita kembali heboh dengan berita Mark, tapi bukan dengan seseorang yang numpang tenar. Hyori membulatkan mata ketika nama Mark kembali menghiasi bagian showbiz.

 _ **Haechan mengenakan seperangkat aksesoris mewah. Pemberian dari Mark Lee?**_

Kali ini Hyori tersenyum senang. Dia tersenyum karena anaknya punya cara untuk menjawab tantangan yeoja figuran itu dengan cara yang berkelas. Didikannya dan suaminya memang tidak sia-sia.

"Sayang, kau senang sekarang?"

"Sangat. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk membalasnya, serius. Aku hanya ingin memakai perhiasan darimu. Mana aku tahu jika kau juga sedang memakainya. Aku tidak se perduli itu padamu"

"Kau pikir aku percaya, sayang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika Seunil sampai mengarang cerita seperti itu"

"Aku juga tidak percaya jika berita semurahan itu dipakai adiknya untuk tenar. Poor lady", ucap Donghyuck dengan gaya khasnya.

"Do you want me to fire her?", tanya Mark diujung sana dengan nada serius. Mark memang bukan orang yang hobi public display of affection. Tapi jika sudah ada sesuatu yang mengancam hubungannya dengan Donghyuck, dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"No need, honey. Aku sudah membalasnya. Pihak media juga tidak bodoh, kalau kau cari di portal berita, sudah banyak fans ku yang membuat post tentang barang couple kita. That's enough. Post-an nya mungkin sudah jadi headline", ucap Haechan serius.

"Kau tau darimana?", tanya Mark heran.

"Someone-you-know", ucap Haechan.

"Omonim?", tebak Mark.

"Yap", Haechan mengangguk seakan Mark bisa melihatnya. Mark melupakan fakta jika omonimnya adalah ibu-ibu sosialita. Mungkin itu sebabnya kenapa sedari tadi ommanya senyam senyum sendiri sambil melihat ponsel dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang. Mark tidak mau ambil pusing. Kalaupun nanti Seunil dipecat, dia bukan orang yang memecatnya dan juga mungkin itu sedikit pelajaran untuk orang-orang yang berani mengganggu hubungannya dengan Haechan.

TBC..

Anneyong, ini adalah fic pertamaku setelah bertahun-tahun mogok. Mohon maaf jika gaya menulis dan alur bahasanya terlalu cepat. Butuh kritik dan saran. Gamsahamnida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missin' You**

Haechan sudah selesai melaksanakan comeback stage, meraih all kill di seluruh chart. Yah, setidaknya semua kerja kerasnya ketika menjelang persiapan comeback terbayarkan. Dimulai dari jarang kontak dengan pacarnya, latihan dari pagi sampai ke subuh. Belum lagi membuat ide untuk koreo, dan membuat lirik untuk lagunya. Itulah kegiatannya menjelang comeback.

Dari awal dirinya debut, Haechan sudah terbiasa untuk menulis lirik, karena baginya dengan menulis lirik membuatnya menjadi menghayati lagu yang akan dia bawakan. Itu semua tidak lepas dari didikan eommanya, Lee Hyori, Diva Korea generasi pertama.

"Haechan-ah, chukkae. Tidak terasa hari ini adalah goodbye stagemu. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat", ujar manager.

"Ye, gamsahamnida, oppa", Haechan menunduk.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau diantar jalan-jalan oleh pacarmu?"

Mendengar kata pacar langsung membuat Haechan murung. Pacarnya hari ini terbang ke kota kelahirannya, Kanada, untuk urusan bisnis. Awalnya Haechan ingin meminta Mark menunda jadwal keberangkatannya, tapi ketika melihat banyaknya skedul di berkas Mark yang harus segera ditinjau, Haechan urung. Haechan bukan remaja labil lagi, ketika dia memutuskan untuk debut di industri musik.

Ommanya sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat detail bagaimana susahnya hidup menjadi seorang idol di Seoul. Kau tidak boleh berbuat kesalahan, setiap gerak-gerikmu akan diawasi oleh banyak orang, akan ada banyak orang yang mencoba menjatuhkanmu dari musuhmu, temanmu, sahabatmu, bahkan pacarmu. Bentuk tubuhmu akan dibilang jelek dimata mereka jika kau agak gemukan sedikit. Haechan yang notabene memiliki kulit tan dari ommanya juga sering dibilang hitam oleh sebagian orang, Haechan sudah biasa.

Ketika kau berpacaran, fans dan agensi seolah menjadi orang tuamu, mereka yang akan mengomentari siapa pacarmu, apa pekerjaannya, dan bagaimana rupanya. Kau tidak akan bisa berpacaran dengan bebas, harus memakai penyamaran. Tidak akan bisa pacaran selayaknya remaja normal, harus menyamar, tidak bisa menonton bioskop bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau tidak akan bisa menikmati masa mudamu seperti orang lain, kau akan terus disibukkan dengan latihan.

Semua itu cukup membuat Haechan untuk tidak labil, karena itu Haechan membiarkan Mark ke Kanada hari ini, di saat goodbye stagenya. Mark sudah minta ijin padanya dari seminggu yang lalu, disaat Haechan lagi sibuk-sibuknya.

" _Sayang, kau sudah di rumah?"_

" _Sudah, kau sudah selesai bercinta dengan laptop?"_

 _Haechan bisa mendengar suara tawa Mark diujung sana, Haechan ikut tertawa._

" _Kalau kau mau menggantikan posisinya, aku siap melamarmu", canda Mark._

" _Neo micheoso", jawab Haechan._

" _Aku akan pergi ke Kanada minggu depan, are you okay?"_

 _Haechan terdiam, dia masih ada jadwal show, dan minggu depan adalah goodbye stagenya._

" _Kau pergi pagi atau malam?"_

" _Pagi, sayang. Aku ada meeting di malam hari, soalnya"_

 _Haechan terdiam lagi, padahal kalau Mark berangkat malam, dia mau pacaran dulu sebentar sehabis goodbye stage._

" _Donghyuck sayang", panggil Mark serius. Jika Mark sudah memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, berarti Mark sedang serius._

" _Geurae, ya sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku maklum dengan jadwalmu. Bukankah ini sudah kita bahas di awal kita pacaran.. I'm totally fine, honey", ucap Haechan, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa khawatir Mark._

" _Gomawo, ya sudah. Kau tidurlah, jadwalmu masih padat. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. I love you"_

" _Nado saranghae"_

Haechan ingat betul percakapannya dengan Mark untuk meminta ijin. Dan sekarang Mark nya masihh di pesawat.

"Mark sedang berangkat ke Kanada, oppa. Tolong antarkan aku ke rumah saja", jawab Haechan. Sang manajer hanya mengangguk.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Haechan langsung disambut oleh pelayan, terdapat beberapa baju di sofa. Omma pasti sedang diruang kerja, pikirnya. Semenjak menikah dengan Sangsoon, Hyori memilih menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang melayani suaminya, yang juga meneruskan bisnis bumonimnya. Hyori pun memutuskan untuk membuat desain baju dan juga ikut serta dalam pemilihan bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat baju tersebut. Selera fashion yang dimilikinya sejak debut membuat banyak investor yang tertarik dan membuat Hyori menjadi wanita karir yang sukses mendirikan butiknya. Butiknya sekarang sudah menjadi langganan artis papan atas luar maupun dalam Seoul, bahkan Hyori sering ke kantor suaminya untuk mengurus pembukaan cabang dan menemui investor yang berniat melakukan kerja sama.

Hyori biasanya akan sibuk jika pergantian musim, dan saat ada fashion show. Salah satu rekan kerja yang sudah Hyori anggap keluarga adalah Kim Jaejoong and calon besannya –Lee Minjung-. Ketika mereka sudah memutuskan untuk membuat sesuatu, biasanya Jaejoong dan Minjung akan datang ke rumah Hyori. Disitu Haechan akan melihat dan mengomentari design ketiganya, sekaligus ajang pendekatan Haechan ke mertuanya.

Selera Haechan dalam dunia fashion juga tidak bisa diremehkan, gen ommanya mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus juga sering membuat Haechan menjadi kelinci percobaaan untuk Hyori, Jaejoong, dan Minjung.

Haechan melihat sketsa baju tanpa lengan, benar, ini sudah mendekati musim panas, pikirnya.

"Kau sudah pulang sayang", sambut Hyori.

Haechan hanya mengangguk lemas.

"Omma sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu, lalu istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah dan hari ini adalah goodbye stage mu"

Haechan mengangguk kemudian mencium pipi Hyori dan mengatakan "gomawo omma"

Haechan berjalan kekamarnya dan mandi. Waktu Seoul dan Vancouver beda delapan jam. Sekarang jam tujuh malam, jika dia menelpon Mark pasti akan sangat mengganggu, pacarnya butuh istirahat yang cukup.

Ketika Haechan selesai mandi, dia naik ke ranjang dan melihat boneka singa yang Mark berikan untuk Haechan disaat mereka satu tahun jadian. Ketika dia tanya kenapa singa, Mark hanya menjawab "kau menulis My Lovely Lion untukku di kontakmu. Jadi yah, aku memberikanmu boneka singa yang lumayan besar supaya bisa kau peluk jika kau sedang merindukanku atau sebal padaku. Aku sedih ketika mengingat bagaimana kau menelponku ketika kau sedang merindukanku, dan aku sedang tidak di Seoul".

Setelah menjawab seperti itu, Haechan langsung mencium Mark. Mark kaget setengah mati, tapi sedetik kemudian meladeni ciuman Haechan. Kadang ketika sangat rindu, Haechan bisa jadi agresif.

"Jeongmal bogoshipdago, nae Markeuri", ucap Haechan sambil memeluk boneka singa lalu terlelap tidur.

.

Jam sembilan malam Haechan terbangun, dia melihat appa dan ommanya sedang menonton televisi. Tanpa babibu, Haechan langsung duduk di tengah-tengah Hyori dan Sangsoon.

"Anak appa dan omma sudah bangun, tidurmu nyenyak?", tanya Sangsoon sambil mengelus kepala Haechan.

"Ye, kalian sudah lama pacaran seperti ini?", tanya Haechan.

Haechan sangat kagum dengan bumoninmnya, diumur pernikahan mereka yang sudah masuk dua puluh lima tahun, mereka masih mesra layaknya pacaran. Tak jarang Haechan mendapati omma dan appanya berduaan seperti orang kasmaran. Jika Haechan sedang iseng seperti tadi, dia akan bertanya "omma dan appa mau pacaran sampai kapan?". Haechan berdoa semoga jika dia dan Mark juga bisa seperti bumonimnya.

"Kau harus melihat prestasi namjachingumu", seru Sangsoon.

Appanya memindahkan channel televisi yang semula ia tonton menjadi channel bisnis. Haechan bisa membaca dengan sangat jelas headline nya.

 **Strategi bisnis perumahan Mark Lee dan keuntungannya**.

Haechan bisa melihat bagaimana tampannya Mark Lee menjelaskan konsepnya dua bulan kemarin. Wajah kecilnya yang memakai kacamata, dasi, dan jas. Beritanya membahas tentang kemajuan konsep Mark dan berapa kira-kira keuntungan yang didapatkan oleh perusahaan milik keluarga Mark.

"Appa dan omma bisa agak tenang melepasmu dengan Mark, dia pria yang bertanggung jawab dan mau bekerja keras", ucap Hyori, Haechan hanya tersenyum. Dia jadi makin kangen dengan pacarnya setelah barusan melihat di televisi.

.

Keesokan paginya, Haechan bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia sengaja, niatnya ingin berenang, setelah itu ingin membentuk tubuh. Mumpung jadwalnya sudah free. Setelah berenang, Haechan memasak. Masakan Haechan bisa diuji keenakannya, Mark bahkan pernah bilang, jika Haechan sudah menjadi istrinya dan tidak mau jadi idola lagi, Mark ingin membuka restoran untuk Haechan.

 _Naega eodi isseodo kkumsogeseodo  
Oh naegen neoppuniya  
Nameun insaengeul geolgo malhalge._

Nada dering yang khusus dia setting untuk Mark berbunyi, dia langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

"Sudah, kau sedang apa disana?"

"Aku baru saja selesai meeting dan survei ke lapangan. Semuanya sesuai dengan ekspektasi, aku bangga dan puas", ucap Mark terdengar senang diujung sana.

"Congratulations, nae Markeuri. Aku melihat beritanya semalam, appa dan omma juga melihatnya. Mereka bangga padamu", ucap Haechan antusias.

"Woah, jinja", ucap Mark takjub, "berarti mereka sudah memberikan lampu hijau jika aku melamarmu dan—"

"Ya, ya, ya, ucapanmu jauh sekali sih..", rutuk Haechan, tapi tersenyum.

"Why honey... Toh aku juga akan melamarmu kan pastinya... Aku akan meminta persetujuan dari mereka untuk menjadikan setan kecil mereka sebagai istriku kelak"

"Iya, iya, itu pasti. Ya tapi kenapa bahasnya sekarang, itu masih lama... Aku bahkan belum memikirkan konsep pernikahan kita", balas Haechan. Senyum tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Tolong bayangkan senyum Haechan saat Mark perform Drop di High School Rapper.

"Mark... kau sampai kapan disana?", nada suara Haechan berubah.

"Aku akan pulang mungkin minggu depan. Setelah semua beres pastinya", balas Mark.

Hening di ujung sana...

"Sayang..."

"I'm fucking missing you"

Mark tau, dia memutuskan untuk berangkat disaat Haechan goodbye stage, Dia juga tau jika Haechan ingin kencan jika Mark berangkat malam.

"Sorry, honey. Please wait till next week. I promise you"

"Iya, aku maafkan. Aku pegang janjimu, awas jika lebih dari seminggu", rutuk Haechan, "Aku tidur sambil memeluk baby lion. Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Jogeum. Tapi yah, kan memang itu fungsi baby lion. Anggap saja baby lion itu aku".

Terdengar suara di sambungan Mark, bahasa Inggris. Mark pasti sibuk lagi, pikir Haechan.

"Ya sudah, kau urusi dulu pekerjaanmu"

"Okay, bye. I love you"

"Nado saranghae"

Sambungan telepon terputus, Haechan tersenyum, setidaknya rindunya sudah agak berkurang.

TBC.

Aku pikir chapter ini adalah chapter yang agak cheesy. I don't know yes or no. Coba tulis pendapat kalian

Terima kasih atas komennya, it's really made my day.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Gamsahamnida.


	3. Chapter 3

Pulang

"Mark?"

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Kau sampai kapan sih disana?"

"Kira-kira tiga bulan"

"Dari seminggu lalu ke tiga bulan?"

"Iya, aku mengusulkan untuk sekalian memulai pekerjaan intinya, sayang"

Haechan terdiam. Berarti ini baru sebulan dirinya ditinggal pergi. Tidak, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ditinggal pergi seperti ini. Dari ketika dirinya pacaran setengah tahun, dia harus merasakan LDR yang kadang-kadang muncul seperti ini. Dan sekarang sudah tiga tahun mereka pacaran. Dia bisa dibilang sudah agak kebal. Biasanya sih kalau sedang kangen-kangennya, dia paling video call.

"Sayang, kau lihat tidak tas Gucci keluaran yang baru?"

"Sedang tidak tertarik"

Cara yang basi bagi Haechan, ketika dia sedang kangen-kangennya, maka Mark akan menanyakan barang-barang branded. Heol, memang sih kadang kalau Mark sedang dalam mood yang bagus atau ingin merayu Haechan yang sedang merajuk, tidak dipungkiri, cara yang paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hati Haechan ya dengan dibelikan barang. Salah satunya seperti ini.

"Sayang... kau bilang kemarin mau sweater rajutan kan?"

"Tidak lagi, aku sedang free, jadi bisa merajut sendiri"

Mark diam lagi diujung sana. Memang, membujuk Haechan itu GGS (Gampang Gampang Susah)

"Sayang, sepertinya kepalaku dari kemarin sedikit pusing"

Masih hening diujung sana...

"Semalam aku minum obat sakit kepala, aku lagi kangen sup ayam"

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih pusing sampai sekarang? Tadi pagi sudah minum obat belum? Sarapan apa?"

Mark tersenyum.

"Cuma sarapan sekedarnya, tidak nafsu makan. Coba kau disini, pasti aku sudah sembuh"

"Ya sudah, nanti kalau kau pulang kesini kubuatkan sup kesukaanmu"

"Sayang, bagaimana jika sudah menikah nanti kita tinggal diluar?"

"Di Kanada maksudmu?"

"Heeh"

Haechan terdiam, jujur saja dia sama sekali tidak pernah kepikiran untuk menetap dalam jangka waktu yang lama di negeri orang. Dia bukan tipikal artis yang suka travelling, selain dia tidak pintar bahasa internasional, dia juga mudah home sick. Daya tahan tubuhnya itu bisa dibilang sangat lemah. Kalau dia sakit siapa yang bisa merawatnya tanpa bumonim? Haechan cemas.

"Aku tidak hobi travelling, kau tahu itu"

"Ya kan aku bilang seandainya, sayang"

Tapi Haechan tahu, jika Mark sampai bisa berandai-andai, kemungkinan besar pasti akan terjadi. Dia sudah mengenal mark dari SMP, catat itu. Dia juga sadar jika dihitung dengan serius, frekuensi Mark di Korea itu 40%, sisanya pasti sibuk diluar. Makanya Haechan bisa bilang sudah agak kebal. Haechan sampai menyimpulkan bahwa Mark itu seperti ayahnya, bahkan lebih sibuk. Maklum, proyek appa nya juga banyak yang diluar negri. Bahkan terkadang ommanya ikut menemani kalau appa tinggal diluar lebih dari tiga bulan.

"Tapi kalau memang setelah menikah nanti, aku harus menemanimu disana ya tidak apa-apa. Tugas ku nanti kalau sudah jadi istrimu kan setia menemanimu dimanapun dan kapanpun"

Mark tersenyum diseberang sana. Di layar monitornya sudah ada 4 barang yang siap dia beli, tinggal klik dan semuanya beres.

"Mark, ngomong-ngomong kemarin manajer oppa menawariku jadi pengisi Soundtrack untuk drama teman kita, Jeno. Kau setuju?"

"Ya, aku setuju. Ku dengar namanya sedang naik daun, wajar sih dedikasinya untuk jadi aktor sudah terlihat dari SMP. Sampaikan salamku untuknya nanti, sayang"

Mark sudah klik dan tinggal tunggu sekitar dua sampai lima hari. Pacarnya pasti akan mengabarinya..entah itu marah atau berterima kasih.

.

Keesokan harinya Haechan dijemput oleh manajer oppa ke kantor agensi, rencananya sih hari ini ada wawancara dengan salah satu majalah, lalu mengisi soundtrack, dan kalau sempat syuting variety show. Pokoknya kalau Mark dan ommanya tidak di Korea, dia sebisa mungkin mengambil pekerjaan yang memang ditawari untuknya. Dia malas sendirian hanya dengan maid di rumah.

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbaenim", sapa Haechan ramah pada PD-nim.

"Annyeonghaseyo", balas Pd-nim.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya karena sudah bersedia mengisi Soundtrack untuk drama kami. Aku pikir Haechan-ssi adalah pilihan yang cocok dengan alur drama kami"

"Ne, aku juga berterima kasih karena sudah memberikan saya kepercayaan untuk berpartisipasi dalam drama"

Selanjutnya Haechan pun mendengarkan dengan seksama alur drama yang diceritakan pd-nim. Haechan mengangguk tanda mengerti dan siap untuk memulai rekaman. Tidak lama berselang, Jeno datang.

"Yo, Donghyuckieeee", sapa Jeno yang baru datang. Haechan yang kaget karena teriakan Jeno, langsung memukul Jeno asal.

"Dasar yah, kebiasaanmu dari dulu tidak berubah", ucap Haechan.

Jeno hanya tersenyum, dia sudah berteman dengan Haechan dari sekolah dasar.

"Aku kira kau sudah sombong sekarang, jadi tidak mau mengisi soundtrack untuk dramaku", canda Jeno.

"Ya, Jenojam, kapan aku sombong? Aku itu rendah hati", balas Haechan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tau itu, ngomong-ngomong dimana pacar Kanadamu? Tumben sekali kau tidak sibuk dengan ponselmu"

"Dia sedang di Kanada, biasa mengurusi pekerjaannya"

Setelah itu Haechan langsung memasuki ruang rekaman, sejam berlalu Haechan selesai rekaman. Jeno mengajak Haechan untuk makan disekitar kantor agensi Haechan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Haechan.

"Baik, kau sendiri? Aku senang kau langgeng dengan Mark"

"Gomawo. Kau sendiri, cobalah untuk mencari yang lain. Kau itu aktor yang sedang naik daun, termasuk aktor dengan bayaran tertinggi. Aku yakin banyak sekali yeoja yang sedang mencoba mendekatimu"

Jeno hanya mengangguk, tanpa ekspresi.

"Aigoo, Jeno yaaa", Haechan setengah berteriak, "sampai kapan sih kau akan tetap menutup pintu hatimu. Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun dan kau masih saja tidak mau mencoba"

"Aku bukan tidak mau mencoba, aku hanya tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama, Hyuck"

Haechan terdiam. Ada sorot kesedihan yang mendalam dimata Jeno.

"Kau tau kan dia itu cinta pertamaku, aku sangat mencintainya, aku bahkan hampir memusuhi kalian karena dia. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia bermain dibelakangku"

"Cukup, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi", ucap Haechan sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Plis deh, Haechan tidak mau membahas masa lalu.

"Aku tau prinsip mu itu memakai masa lalu sebagai pelajaran, tapi juga jangan terus-terusan terpaku pada masa lalu. Ini sudah berapa tahun, Jeno. Aku yakin dia bahkan sudah hidup bahagia sekarang, kau juga harus bahagia"

"Aku tidak mencintainya lagi, Hyuck. Aku cuma tidak mau sakit untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengerti kan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Tapi tidak harus begini caranya. Cobalah untuk membuka hati, tidak semua yeoja punya keinginan untuk bermain dibelakang, contohnya aku. Aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang sama denganmu, asal kau mau membuka hati"

"Akan kuusahakan"

"Yaksok?", ucap Haechan sambil menyodorkan jarinya pada Jeno untuk membuat pinky promise.

"Ya Tuhan, Hyuck. Kau ini sudah umur berapa sih, masih saja pakai cara lama"

"Aku tidak perduli, yang penting kau mau berjanji. Cepat, sinikan kelingkingmu", titah Haechan. Jeno mau tidak mau terpaksa nurut.

"Nah, kalau begini kan beres, kau sudah berjanji, berarti kau punya hutang denganku"

.

Setelahnya Haechan diantar ke studio untuk syuting variety show.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Sayang, kau sedang apa?"

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Sedang dalam perjalanan ke gedung xxx untuk syuting variety show. Wae?

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Sudah makan? Aku kangen denganmu. Berkas disini membuatku sumpek. Ingin segera pulang.

Haechan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat balasan Mark, anak satu itu kalau sudah bilang sedang sumpek berarti butuh dihibur. Maklum, Mark termasuk tipikal orang yang sangat serius kalau sedang bekerja diluar.

To : My Lovely Lion..

Mau tau cara menghilangkan sumpek?

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Apa? Aku barusan menonton ulang konser album keduamu, aku kangen saat kau menyanyikan OST Tarzan.

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Apa kau mau aku memakai baju seperti tarzan seperti di video itu?

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Lol, memang kau mau? Kau tidak marah jika aku mengataimu Tarzan?

Haechan tertawa, dia masih ingat betul bagaimana reaksinya saat Mark mengatainya sangat mirip dengan tarzan ketika Haechan baru keluar dari backstage. Rasanya saat itu dia ingin menampol Mark, tapi Haechan sayang, tidak jadi deh ditampol. Jadi Haechan hanya bisa menendang tulang kering Mark.

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan marah. Tapi, kau hanya bisa melihatnya di youtube dulu sekarang, Nanti kalau kau sudah disini, baru bisa lihat secara langsung.

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Kau membuatku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang. Lihat saja ketika aku pulang nanti.

.

Keesokan paginya, ketika Haechan terbangun. Sudah ada beberapa box besar yang sampai dirumahnya dan itu membuatnya mengernyit heran. Bumonimnya tidak bilang kalau mereka memesan sesuatu. Ada Gucci, Channel, LV, Supreme, dan terakhir satu set perhiasan. Astaga, batin Haechan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Haechan segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon sang pelaku.

"Yah, neo micheoso?", tanya Haechan agak emosi.

"Apa sayang?", diseberang sana membalas dengan santai, "barangnya sudah sampai?"

"Kau jangan gila ya, aku tidak terlalu butuh dengan semua ini, Mark Lee"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai tanda minta maaf dariku karena meninggalkanmu tiga bulan"

"Iya, tapi jangan sebanyak ini juga. Neo jinjayo", keluh Haechan.

"Sebagai gantinya, nanti ketika aku pulang. Kau harus mau kusuruh apapun"

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kita mengadakan perjanjian semacam itu?", protes Haechan.

"Sejak kau menerima hadiah dariku"

"Tidak adil, Kan aku tidak meminta hadiah, kau yang dengan sukarela memberikan"

"I don't care"

Sambungan telepon itu sudah diputuskan secara sepihak. Meninggalkan Haechan yang tetap mendumel kesal. Dia bukan tidak senang dengan barang branded, tapi dia hanya merasa kurang butuh untuk sekarang.

"DASAR MARK LEE!"

.

Seorang namja dengan balutan jas hitam dan kacamata barusaja turun dari pesawat pribadi miliknya. Ketika dia turun, semua yang ada disana langsung membungkuk sopan kearahnya, sosok itu terus saja berjalan dengan tersenyum. Kopernya dibawa oleh bodyguard sementara dirinya langsung menaiki Porsche dan membelah malam Seoul.

Begitu sang namja tiba di tempat tujuan, dirinya masuk ke dalam komplek perumahan di Gangnam, pintu tersebut dibuka oleh sang penjaga rumah. Dia memarkirkan mobil dan langsung menuju ke lantai atas, tempat yeojanya sedang tidur.

Iya, Mark baru pulang dari Kanada dan langsung menyapa kekasih tercinta. Dia sudah kangen tingkat dewa dengan Haechan, makanya langsung mampir ke rumah mertua. Untungnya camernya juga sedang sibuk dengan urusan diluar negeri, jadi dia bisa langsung masuk.

Mark membuka kamar Haechan pelan, dilihatnya Haechan sedang tertidur. Mark menghampiri Haechan dengan pelan, naik ke atas ranjang lalu dengan pelan memeluk Haechan.

"Eughh...", itu suara Haechan setelah sadar jika dirinya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Haechan berusaha membuka matanya yang masih ngantuk dan mendapati orang yang dinanti sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang? Jam berapa ini?", tanya Haechan sambil mengucek matanya.

"Barusaja tiba. Mungkin sekitar jam dua pagi", jawab Mark asal.

"Kenapa sepagi ini pulangnya, kan bisa kau tunda sampai besok. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Mark", jawab Haechan sambil melihat ke arah jam, baru setengah tiga pagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu tidak aku bahkan mempercepat seluruh pekerjaanku disana, aku hampir menyuruh seluruh karyawan untuk lembur hanya karena ingin cepat bertemu denganmu", ucap Mark dengan nada serius. Haechan hanya melihat raut wajah serius Mark hanya tersenyum.

Mark menangkup pipi Haechan lalu membawa pipi yang agak berisi itu mendekat dan mengecup bibir Haechan pelan. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi intens. Lumata-lumatan kecil itu menjadi intens. Mark memiringkan wajahnya untuk dapat lebih mengeksplor mulut Haechan. Lidah Mark mengajak lidah Haechan untuk bertemu, saling menghisap. Haechan yang berusaha mengimbangi Mark akhirnya pasrah, memilih membiarkan Mark menuntaskan rasa rindunya dan memegang erat baju dalam Mark. Sampai Mark merasa si mungilnya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Mark melihat wajah merah Haechan dan bibir yang bengkak serta mata Haechan yang masih menutup. Mark keatas dan mencium kening Haechan lama.

"Bogoshippeosoyo", ucap Mark lembut di kening Haechan. Haechan masih memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan yang sangat dia rindukan selama tiga bulan.

"Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat yang banyak, aku tidak mau kau malah drop setelah pulang", ucap Haechan setelah membuka matanya. Dia kasihan melihat kantung mata Mark yang semakin tebal.

Mark mengangguk. Dia melepaskan jas, dasi, tali pinggang, lalu bergabung ke dalam selimut Haechan. Haechan menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang Mark.

"Have a nice dream, sweetheart", bisik Mark sambil mengecup puncak kepala Haechan.

TBC

Author's note:

Aku kembali setelah sempat hiatus kurang lebih selama seminggu untuk UTS, aku ngga tau apakah chapter ini akan terasa hambar, bcs I've ever lost my idea for this chapter. But I try my best to make this way better. Maafkan kegalauanku untuk membuat oneshoot secara terpisah atau per chapter. Jadi yang Missin' You terpaksa kuhapus dan kubuat jadi chapter kedua di Rumor.

Apakah chapter ini membosankan? I need your review. Thanks for comments and favorites. Aku sempat kecewa kemarin dengan MV Limitless Japan Ver, bcs like seriously Haechan comes early and just get to shoot his back, I pretty much disappointed. Tapi Mark disitu ganteng sekali yalord.. Ketika aku pertama kali suka dengan NCT, my first bias is Donghyuck aka Haechan aka Little Asshole aka Maknae NCT 127 aka Hyuck to the Mark. I even call him as little evil. Fans macam apa aku ini/loh. Tapi lama kelamaan aku juga kepincut dengan Mark, bcs not to mention of his fully capable, dia menurutku bf material sangat. Aku mungkin akan buat ff Markhyuck lagi masih GS, dan temanya akan tentang one sided love and teenlit. Dan mungkin akan aku post beberapa hari lagi. Tapi tergantung dengan mood dan kapan aku sempat buka laptop.

Once again, gamsahamnida my lovely reader. XOXO. Don't forget to vote NCT 127 in two categories of MAMA. Even tho their rivals is strong af. At least NCTzennie have done fighting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakit**

"Uhuk..uhuk...Ya Sayang?"

"Astaga Mark, kau sakit? Kau batuk? Ya Tuhan suaramu sampai habis begitu. Kenapa kau bisa batuk?"

"I'm fine, aku hanya sedikit batuk saja sayang. Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Sedikit katamu, suaramu saja seperti vokalis rock yang habis membawakan dua album. Kau tunggulah dirumah, aku akan segera mampir"

"Tidak perlu, kau kan harus latihan—"

Tututut.

Mark hanya mendesah pelan, sambil mengurut sisi kepalanya yang gatal lalu batuk , dia memang batuk. Ini diperparah dengan tidak adanya bumonimnya di Seoul. Jadinya tidak ada yang benar-benar bisa mengurusnya.

.

Di tempat Haechan.

"Oppa, hari ini jadwalku apa saja?"

"Wae? Neo gwenchana?"

"Nan gwenchana. Mark batuk parah, mana bumonimnya sedang tidak di Seoul. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengurusnya, mana takut bocah satu itu dengan maid. Aku sendiri tidak tau sejak kapan anak itu sakit. Astaga, igo otte?", ucap Haechan cemas.

"Jadwalmu hanya latihan drama musikal saja. Tapi ini pertemuan pertama kali", jelas sang manajer.

Haechan mengangguk lalu terdiam, iya dia ingat dia menerima tawaran di drama musikal dan ini pertemuan pertamanya. Absen di pertemuan pertama akan membuatnya dicap buruk sebagai artis yang tidak profesional, iya, dia harus datang.

"Jam berapa latihannya oppa?"

"Satu jam lagi, tapi lokasinya lumayan jauh"

Haechan mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Mark, maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang dalam waktu cepat, aku lupa ada latihan drama musikal.

.

Setelah itu mobil Haechan memasuki gedung reherseal. Haechan turun ke dalam lalu memperkenalkan diri kepada semua pemain dan kru. Dia agak gugup, jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kali dia ikut ke dalam drama musikal, langsung jadi cast utama lagi.

"Anneyonghaseyo, Lee Donghyuck imnida. Mohon bantuannya kepada sunbae dan hoobae sekalian", ucap Haechan sambil membungkuk.

Haechan disambut ramah oleh para kru dan pd-nim. Haechan mendengarkan dengan seksama perkenalan para kru dan juga pasangannya di drama musikal. Haechan membaca naskah drama dan mendengarkan penjelasan pd-nim dengan serius, walaupun sampai saat ini masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya, pesannya belum juga dibalas oleh Mark.

"Nah Haechan, karena kau adalah peran utama nya, jadi aku harap kau lebih bisa menghayati peranmu dan juga lebih dekat dengan Kim Samuel. Aku ingin kau bisa menumbuhkan chemistry yang pas dan kuat dengannya. Kau mengerti kan maksudku?", tanya pd nim.

Haechan hanya mengangguk, dia tau yang namanya Kim Samuel, rookie baru, sepertinya blasteran. Dia melihat lagi ponselnya sekilas, masih belum ada balasan.

Latihan berlangsung lagi dan kali ini adalah peragaan untuk scene dia dan Samuel.

"Haechan-ssi dan Samuel-ssi, di pertengahan dan di akhir, kalian ada adegan berdansa dan kissing. Aku ingin kalian memperagakan bagaimana kira-kira pose dansa. Tolong kalian peragakan di atas panggung"

Haechan dan Samuel saling melihat lalu naik ke panggung, mereka masih merasa canggung. Samuel memutuskan untuk mendekat, lalu berkata "noona, miane", lalu tersenyum. Haechan hanya mengangguk entah kenapa wajahnya panas. Perlahan Samuel menaruh tangannya di punggung belakang Haechan, lalu Haechan menaruh tangannya di lengan Samuel, lalu mereka mulai berdansa dengan pelan.

"Okay, cukup", ucap pd nim, Haechan dan Samuel sama-sama melepaskan tangan mereka lalu saling bertatapan canggung.

"Sementara sampai disini dulu latihannya. Jadwal latihan kita masih panjang"

Haechan dan Samuel langsung membaur ke kru yang lain, saat Haechan melihat jam, jam enam sore. Waktunya pulang dan memasak untuk Mark, pikirnya.

"Haechan-ssi, pd nim mengundang semua pemain dan kru untuk makan malam bersama, Haechan-ssi mau ikut?", tawar salah satu pemain, Sujin namanya kalau tidak salah

Sebenarnya Haechan ingin tidak ikut, tapi tidak enak dengan pd nim. Hitung-hitung mengakrabkan diri dengan para pemain, tapi bagaimana dengan singa kesayangannya yang sedang batuk.. Haechan galau...

"Eehh... ", Haechan menggigit bibirnya bingung, sangat berharap ada yang membuatnya bisa tidak ikut. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada, "ye, aku ikut", ucap Haechan.

Sujin langsung tersenyum, "kami tunggu di pintu depan, Haechan-ssi" , lalu meninggalkan Haechan. Haechan menghela nafas, niatnya untuk mengurus Mark gagal total. Dia tidak tau jam berapa akan pulang. Niatnya tadi dia mau mengirim pesan ke kepala pelayan di rumah Mark untuk menyiapkan ayam, tapi kalau begini ya tidak bisa. Harus ada yang memaksa singa kesayangannya untuk makan dan istirahat. Sambil merapikan barang bawannya, Haechan mengirim pesan ke singa di seberang sana.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Mark, maaf ya. Pd nim mengajak makan malam bersama, aku tidak bisa menolak. Tolong balas pesanku, jangan membuatku khawatir. Istirahatlah. Aku pasti akan datang tapi mungkin malam.

.

Haechan hanya berharap dapat balasan. Dengan langkah gontai, Haechan keluar dari studio dan melapor ke manajernya.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Pd nim mengajak makan malam bersama"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mark?"

"Ya paling nanti setelah selesai makan malam. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mungkin menolak"

"Ya sudah, aku ikut di belakang mobil kalian, nanti setelah selesai makan, langsung ku antar kau ke rumah Mark"

"Neon daebak, manajer oppa", ucap Haechan sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya.

Haechan hanya tersenyum pada manajernya lalu mengikuti rombongan kru dan pemain. Sesampainya di tempat makan, Haechan mengambil tempat duduk dan mulailah Haechan berbincang dengan yang lainnya.

"Haechan-ssi, aku tidak menyangka kau akan tertarik dengan drama musikal ini, aku sangat senang kau bergabung"

"Ye, gamsahamnida. Aku juga mau mencoba pengalaman baru, jadi aku terima saja"

"Haechan-ssi, apa sih resep hubungan supaya langgeng? Aku iri melihatmu dengan Mark yang adem ayem, jarang diterpa gosip"

"Tidak ada resepnya, hehehe. Hanya saling percaya satu sama lain saja"

"Haechan-ssi, nanti akan ada kissing scene dengan Samuel. Apa Mark tidak cemburu?"

"Kurasa tidak, aku yakin dia tau itu hanya akting", jujur untuk jawaban yang ini dia juga tidak yakin.

Haechan menemani Sujin untuk melihat pemandangan diluar, katanya sih tempat makan ini terkenal dengan outdoor view nya yang bagus, jadi dia dan Sujin tertarik untuk melihat. Haechan melihat sekitar lalu berjalan mundur dan tidak sengaja menginjak kaki seseorang. Haechan yang kaget hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja ada orang dibelakangnya. Setelah melihat kebelakang, Haechan kaget, yang dia tabrak Samuel, kontan saja Haechan malu.

"Miane, Samuel-ssi, aku tidak tau jika kakimu yang aku tinjak. Aku tidak melihat saat mundur ke belakang", ucap Haechan sambil melihat kaki Samuel.

"Gwenchana, Haechan-ssi, tidak ada orang yang akan melihat sambil mundur ke belakang. Kakiku juga tidak sakit, kok. Kau kurang kuat saat menginjaknya", canda Samuel yang menyebabkan Haechan tertaawa, "kau dengan siapa jalan keluar? Sendirian?"

"Ah, aniyo. Aku menemani Sujin, dia bilang tempat makan ini outdoor view nya bagus, jadi aku sekalian lihat-lihat. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu, kau mulai dekat dengan Sujin?", tanya Samuel sambil mengajak Haechan jalan.

"Ye, aku pikir dia orang yang periang"

"Majyo, aku juga berfikiran seperti itu. Aku mengagumi lagu mu, Haechan-ssi, suaramu bagus. Lirik yang kau tulis juga indah. Kau sendiri bukan yang menulis liriknya?"

"Ye, Samuel-ssi, gamsahamnida"

"Aku sangat senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut drama musikal"

"Na do, aku juga cukup sering melihatmu di televisi, acara apa yah, yang pesertanya banyak, maaf aku memang agak pelupa. Tapi benar, aku menyukai dirimu yang pantang menyerah. Yang aku ingat ketika kau tidak masuk ke 10 besar, sebagian international fans banyak yang sedih. Kau populer loh", ucap Haechan.

"Gamsahamnida Haechan-ssi, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa memperhatikanku diantara sekian banyak peserta. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berbicara dengan bahasa formal? Aku lahir tahun 2002, noona tahun 2000, keutji?", tanya Samuel.

"Majayo, aku lahir tahun 2000. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?", tanya Haechan, dirinya kaget ketika Samuel tahu tahun dirinya lahir, Haechan saja tidak tau Samuel lahir tahun berapa.

"Noona adalah salah satu solois yang dibanggakan Korea, bagaimana bisa aku tidak tau?", tanya Samuel, "naneun neoiu paen-iya, noona", ucap Samuel dengan aegyo, membuat Haechan tertawa.

"Aigo, neomu kiyeowo", ucap Haechan gemas, "gomawo, sudah mau menjadi fans ku, aku harap kau bisa memaklumi kekuranganku saat latihan nanti, Muel-ah", ucap Haechan tulus.

"Na do noona. Kajja, ayo masuk ke dalam", ajak Samuel dan diangguki oleh Haechan.

.

Setelah acara akan malam selesai dan pamit kepada seluruh kru dan pemain, Haechan langsung naik ke mobil manajer, dan masih tidak mendapati balasan dari Mark. Setelah Haechan sampai kedalam rumah Mark, Haechan langsung bergegas ke lantai atas dan menuju kamar Mark. Haechan hanya bisa terdiam melihat keadaan Mark yang sudah tertidur, dirinya meraba kening Mark dan mendesah, sangat panas, batin Haechan. Haechan menoleh ke lemari sebelah ranjang Mark, terdapat mangkok dan piring yang sudah bersih, pasti sup ayam dan nasi, pikirnya.

Haechan segera menelfon sang manajer untuk pulang dan dirinya akan menginap di rumah pacarnya, setidaknya sampai keadaan membaik. Setelah mandi dan beres-beres, Haechan menaiki ranjang Mark dengan perlahan dan memeluk Mark, mencari kenyamanan di dalam pelukan Mark.

.

Keesokan paginya, Mark terbangun agak pagi dari biasanya, maklum anak itu semalam memutuskan untuk tidur karena demam nya yang terbilang parah. Jadi, setelah dia makan sup ayam dan sepiring nasi, dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah adanya seseorang dalam pelukannya, Donghyuck-nya. Jujur, dia tidak tau kapan pacarnya sampai disini, tapi yang pasti Mark senang.

Mark mengecupi ubun-ubun Haechan hingga si empunya terbangun. Haechan menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan Mark.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana demammu?", tanya Haechan sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Sudah agak mendingan", jawab Haechan setelah dahi Mark tidak terasa sepanas kemarin.

"Semalam kau sampai disini jam berapa? Aku semalam tertidur sehabis makan, tidak tau jam berapa. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, rasanya mau pecah", tutur Mark.

Haechan mengangguk, pantas saja pesan-pesannya tidak dibalas.

"Aku juga tidak ingat sampai disini jam berapa, niatnya kemarin itu kesini, tapi sehabis latihan, malah pd nim mengajak makan malam bersama, mana mungkin aku tolak, jadi yah sehabis makan malam aku kesini", curhat Haechan.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kau ada latihan drama, kau malah mematikan secara sepihak", kesal Mark.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku mau bangun dan kebawah, kau istirahat saja disini", ucap Haechan lalu bangkit dari ranjang Mark.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau itu belum sembuh benar, aku melarangmu untuk bekerja minimal sampai kau sembuh. Awas saja kalau masih bercinta dengan laptopmu", ancan Haechan lalu turun, meninggalkan Mark yang tersenyum senang.

.

Sesampainya dibawah, di area dapur tepatnya, Haechan mulai memasak untuk pacarnya, mencincang ayam, membuat jus buah, dan lain-lain. Setelah Haechan memasukan ayam ke panci, dirinya bergegas mandi, setelah mandi, Haechan menyiapkan ayam dan masakan lain ke mangkuk dan piring dan membawanya ke atas.

Haechan membuka pintu kamar Mark, anak itu sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Sayang, woa, kau memasak apa? Aku sudah lama tidak masak makananmu. Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?", tanya Mark semangat ketika melihat Haechan membawa nampan penuh. Mark turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri makanan yang sudah Haechan letakkan diatas meja kerja.

"Aku sudah meminta manajer oppa untuk mendelay semua job ku untuk sementara waktu"

"Jinja?"

"Eoh, kau tidak percaya?", tantang Haechan.

"Aniyo, nan mideoyo, hanya saja. Berapa banyak yang akan di delay?", tanya Mark cemas.

"Ya tidak tau, selama manajer oppa tidak mengirimi pesan berarti semua sudah diatur. Lagipula prioritas utamaku sekarang itu pacar Kanada-ku yang sedang sakit", ucap Haechan sambil memandang Mark yang sedang makan.

"Woah, jinja masshita", ucap Mark senang, Haechan hanya melihat pacarnya yang sudah agak baikan. Setelah makan dan minum obat, Mark tidur lagi. Haechan tersenyum ketika meraba dahi Mark, panasnya sudah agak berkurang dan wajah Mark sudah tidak pucat lagi.

Selama Mark tidur, Haechan sibuk melihat instagram, dia hanya pasrah ketika melihat gambar dari beberapa paparazzi yang meliput fotonya dan Samuel di restoran kemarin, ada berbagai macam komentar, Haechan tidak mau ambil pusing, toh dia hanya milik Mark.

Ketika malam hari, Mark terbangun, dan mendapati Haechan sedang membaca naskah dramanya. Mark bangkit dari ranjang dan memeluk Haechan dari belakang.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata paparazzi, aku tau kau hanya mencintaiku"

Haechan yang kaget sontak menoleh ke belakang.

"Mark, akan ada kissing scene nanti, kau tidak marah?"

"Kata siapa aku tidak marah?", ucap Mark serius, Haechan yang melihat ekspresi perubahan wajah Mark mendadak takut.

"Tapi Mark itu sudah jadi—"

Mark tetap diam, perlahan Mark mendekatkan wajahnya pada Haechan, Haechan yang takut memilih untuk menutup mata, sampai akhirnya dia merasakan benda lembut menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku percaya padamu, sayang. Itu hanya akting, I know", ucap Mark tersenyum.

Haechan membalas dengan mencium bibir Mark pelan lalu berucap "gomawo".

Author's note:

maaf karena memasukan nama Muel disini, aku belum tau siapa cowok atau cewek yang bisa untuk peran antagonis dan dekat dengan Haechan.

Maaf karena lama update, kuliah lagi banyak tugas, nilai ku hancur.

Mohon reviewnya, terimakasihhhh


	5. Chapter 5

Datang Bulan.

Lee Donghyuck cukup kesal pagi ini, karena jam tidurnya terganggu oleh tamu setiap bulan bagi perempuan, bagi setiap wanita khusunya gadis, kedatangan tamu itu ada rasa menyebalkan dan ada rasa senang. Rasa senang karena dirinya masih gadis, tidak hamil, diperuntukkan bagi yang masih gadis atau iykniwm. Rasa sebalnya adalah salah satunya seperti yang dirinya alami. Datang ketika tertidur, kau sedang dalam istirahat yang lelap, lalu seketika kau terbangun dan merasakan dibagian bawahmu seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu dan basah. Ketika kau bangkit dari ranjang, kau mendapati spreimu sudah ada signature merah begitu juga dengan celanamu.

Itulah yang Donghyuck alami sekitar jam empat pagi tadi. Sungguh, demi apapun dia sangat lelah walaupun hanya untuk mengambil pembalut dan dalaman serta celana yang baru di lemari. Ingin rasanya dia kembali tertidur, tapi kebersihannya sebagai seorang perempuan dipertanyakan. Dia termasuk anak perempuan yang tidak jorok, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu higienis. Percayalah, ibunya sendiri bahkan agak kesal dengan tingkat ke-higienis-annya yang bahkan lebih dari sang ibu.

Jadi, demi mengabaikan rasa malasnya, Donghyuck berganti lalu lanjut tidur. Hal ini membuat dirinya kesal karena sekrarang perutnya terasa sakit, niatnya hanya ingin marah saja, dan sepertinya dia kena sindrom ngidam saat datang bulan. Bulan kemarin untungnya pacarnya sudah sembuh dari demam. Jadi pacarnya sekarang dalam kondisi sehat.

Bulan ini dirinya masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan latihan drama musikal. Dia senang karena mendapat banyak teman baru, dan ada kemajuan dari Samuel. Anak blasteran itu sedang dalam masa pdkt dengan Daehwi. Dirinya ingat sekali hari dimana Sameul dibuat tergila-gila oleh Daehwi.

 _"_ _Noona, noona dimana?"_

 _"_ _Aku masih di gedung agensi, kan latihannya dimulai dua jam lagi. Kau dimana?"_

 _"_ _Aku sedang bosan, noona. Aku ada di restoran yang kemarin"_

 _"_ _Muel, aku boleh titip sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Ya noona"_

 _"_ _Aku titip pudding coklat 3, milkshake coklat 1, roti meses 3, roti bakar keju 2, blablabla..."_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Yah, Muel, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Ya, Kim Samuel!"_

 _"_ _Ye noona?"_

 _"_ _Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"_

 _"_ _Maaf noona, tadi aku sedang melihat bidadari"_

 _"_ _Hah? Bidadari?"_

 _"_ _Iya noona, dia sangat cantik"_

 _Haechan yang sadar jika Samuel mungkin sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama memilih untuk mematikan telepon. Membiarkan anak itu mendekati bidadarinya._

 _Dan sesampainya di studio latihan, Muel langsung menggaet Haechan dan kru lainnya lalu bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya di restoran tadi._

 _"_ _Kau tau noona, dia sangat cantik. Rambutnya dicat ungu, fasih berbahasa Inggris, dia sempat tinggal di Jepang selama dua tahun dan California selama enam tahun, bisa main piano, bisa masak, sering menulis lagu, blababla"_

 _Haechan hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar cerita Muel._

 _"_ _Lalu kau sudah tau nomor ponselnya? SNS nya?Alamatnya dimana?", tanya Sujin._

 _"_ _Eeh, aku lupa minta", ucap Samuel sambil menepuk jidatnya. Haechan hanya geleng-geleng dibuatnya._

 _"_ _Ya sudah, besok kau datang saja lagi kesana di jam sama seperti hari ini, kalau kau berjodoh mungkin bisa bertemu lagi", saran Haechan_

.

"Ibu, aku mau sup telur seperti yang sering ibu buat, tapi dicampur dengan daging ayam dan jagung"

"Iya sayang"

"Ibu kapan sampai?", tanya Haechan sambil memeluk ibunya dari belakang.

"Ketika kau tertidur, sayang. Kau merindukan ibu?"

" _Neomu bogoshipeoyo_ ", ucap Haechan.

"Mandi dulu sana, badanmu bau, satu jam lagi manajer akan menjemputmu"

Donghyuck menuruti ucapan sang ibu. Oh iya, tumben Mark belum mengabarinya.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Mark, kau sedang apa?.

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Aku baru saja bangun tidur. Kenapa?

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Kau menyebalkan, kenapa baru bangun jam segini? Memang semalam tidur jam berapa?

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Aku tidur jam dua pagi semalam, banyak sekali berkas yang harus kulihat. Kenapa sayangku? Tumben kau ngambek. Kau sedang datang bulan ya?

Haechan sempat bengong, darimana anak itu tau? Sejak kapan pacarnya punya indra keenam?

To : My Lovely Lion.

Kau tau darimana? Kau mengintip ke kamarku yah tadi pagi?"

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Sayang, kau setiap bulan pasti ada saatnya akan jadi tambah cerewet, mudah emosian, banyak permintaan. Aku sudah hafal, Donghyuckie.

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Lalu, kau secara tidak langsung minta putus begitu? Kau secara langsung bilang bahwa kau mau mencari pacar yang baru begitu? Kenapa kau tega sih?

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Astaga, sayang. Kapan aku bilang begitu?

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa kau tipu dengan mudah? Kau jahat sekali sih Mark Lee.

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Ya sudah sayang, aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku yaaaa...

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Tidak, kau jahat. Aku membencimu.

"AAHHH! Kenapa pacar sendiri malah buat kesal sih pagi-pagi?!"

.

Sementara di tempat Mark, lelaki itu mengusak wajahnya kasar, dia hanya bisa sabar hari ini. Karena menghadapi Haechan yang sedang kedatangan tamu butuh kesabaran ekstra.

.

Setelah Haechan keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju ke studio, Haechan mengirimi Mark pesan.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Mark, nanti tolong jemput aku di studio xxx jam enam sore.

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Iya, lalu apalagi?

.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Awas kalau kau sampai telat.

.

"Noona, hari ini aku bertemu dengannya lagi', ucap Muel sedih, ketika selesai latihan.

"Lalu kenapa mukamu kusut begitu?"

"Dia membawa teman prianya, mereka tadi duduk berdua. Daehwi terlihat sangat dekat dengannya"

"Siapa tau teman kuliahnya, atau sepupunya mungkin..."

"Tidak tau, yang jelas mereka sangat dekat", melihat Samuel yang sedih membuat Haechan harus menasehati anak satu ini sepertinya.

"Ya, Kim Samuel. Kau ada nomor ponselnya kan? Kalau kau tidak mau dia didekati atau ditembak oleh yang lain. Ya kau harus cepat, tunjukkan padanya kalau kau menyukainya, nyatakan perasaanmu"

"Tidak terlalu cepat noona?"

"Daripada kau didului oleh orang lain terus kau galau. Kau mau yang mana?"

"Tapi noona..."

"Kau juga diatas standar menurutku. Jadi tembak saja secepatnya".

Dan hasil dari perundingan setelah selesai latihan itu adalah Muel yang akan menembak Daehwi akhir bulan. Haechan dan kru yang lain minta traktir kalau Muel sudah jadian.

.

"Mark, belikan aku chatime"

"Rasa apa?"

"Kau keterlaluan sekali sih dari pagi. Masa selama sudah bertahun-tahun pacaran kau masih tidak tau apa kesukaanku!"

"Kan yang kau suka juga gantian, tidak selalu yang itu, sayang. Jadi sekarang kau mau yang rasa apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi"

Dan setelah itu Haechan memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel Haechan berbunyi lagi. Mark mengiriminya foto buku menu di chatime.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Aku sudah tidak mood minum.

.

Lima menit kemudian.

To : My Lovely Lion.

Aku mau pizza, belikan yang big box. Habis itu langsung jemput aku ya. Awas kalau lama.

.

From : My Lovely Lion.

Baik, nyonya Lee. Segera lepas landas.

.

Sekitar setengah jam Haechan menunggu Mark, Haechan sudah melihat akun SNS Daehwi aka calon pacar Muel. Haechan hanya tertawa melihat postingan Daehwi, fotonya foto dirinya dan Muel sore ini. Sepertinya sehabis latihan tadi mereka bertemu. Captionnya adalah ditraktir si blasteran, XOXO. Haechan langsung saja melike fotonya lalu berkomentar.

Haechannie06 : akhir bulan sepertinya aku akan dapat traktiran.

Haechan kembali menscroll instagram nya dan menemukan foto Sujin yang sedang minum chatime. Yatuhan, dirinya kembali ngiler. Haechan segera menelpon si pacar yang entah dimana.

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau masih lama?"

"Tidak, lima menit lagi aku sampai. Kenapa?"

"Belikan aku chatime yah"

Saat itu juga Mark serasa ingin marah, tapi mengingat saat ini Haechan sedang emosian, lebih baik dirinya mengalah. Yah, daripada Haechan-nya marah-marah sampai malam. Mark itu tipe pacar yang lebih baik mengalah daripada ributan sampai pagi. Lagipula jika Haechan marah, Mark juga pasti kepikiran lalu kerjaan Mark jadi tidak beres.

Jadi, dengan terpaksa Mark balik lagi ke mall untuk membeli chatime sang pacar tercinta. Setelah Mark membeli dua bungkus, iya dua bungkus. Cadangan saja jika Haechan tidak ingin minum yang pertama. Mark menjemput sang pacar dan Haechan tersenyum cerah ketika mendapat pesanannya yaitu sebungkus big box dan..dua gelas chatime.

"Aku tidak tau kau lebih suka yang mana, Milk Chocolate Hazelnut Tea dengan topping pearls atau Milk Pearl Tea dengan topping mix. Itu adalah menu favoritmu, jadi silahkan kau pilih", ucap Mark takut, takut jika yang dia bungkuskan juga bukan yang sedang Haechan mau.

Haechan hanya melihat Mark dengan senyum, Haechan mendekat pada Mark dan mengecup bibir Mark sekilas.

" _Gomapta",_ ucap Haechan.

Dan detik itu juga Mark merasa lega, karena jika kedua minuman yang dia bungkuskan juga bukan kesukaan Haechan, dia harus balik lagi ke mall.

Author's note:

Saya kembali karena kelas hari ini bubar, makasih untuk komennya.

Untuk guest, terima kasih atas komennya, I know what do you mean, dan aku jadi berpikir untuk lebih menggunakan bahasa indonesia aja sebaiknya, dan mencetak miring bahasa korea. Menurutku, itu kesannya lebih rapi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas komennya.

Maaf kalo chapter ini agak membosankan dan pendek, imajinasiku hanya segini.


	6. Chapter 6

Annoying

Drama musikal yang diperankan Haechan sudah berakhir seminggu yang lalu, drama tersebut sukses besar dan berhasil membuat namanya melambung seantero Seoul.

 **Lee Haechan, solois muda berbakat yang kini merambah ke dunia musikal.**

 **Tiket musikal yang diperankan Lee Haechan sold out dalam satu menit.**

Setelah drama selesai, sekarang Haechan sudah free, paling dia hanya disibukkan dengan jadwal off air di radio. Dari sejak trainee Haechan sangat suka melakukan cover lagu Barat, selain karena pacarnya yang lebih sering mendengarkan lagu barat. Haechan dengan jujur mengatakan bahwa dengan meresapi lagu barat membuatnya belajar Inggris dengan perlahan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Haechan itu tidak suka travelling dan salah satu penyebabnya adalah karena she's lacking in English. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk banyak-banyak melakukan cover lagu Barat sambil belajar.

Rencana Haechan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan hanya mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan pacarnya yang super duper sibuk. Kenapa Haechan bisa bilang begitu? Ayolah, dalam setahun pacaran, Haechan lebih sering video call daripada langsung ketemuan. Mengingat pacarnya sibuk mengurusi bisnis di Kanada sana, Mark memang punya _hyung,_ tapi _hyungnya_ sibuk mengurusi bisnis di Eropa. Jadi kesibukan Mark dan kakaknya itu sama saja. Sebagai anak dari artis dan juga pebisnis, Haechan sadar betul, jadi dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh. Lagian dia juga tau, semua yang Mark lakukan sekarang adalah untuk masa depan mereka. Haechan tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana secara tidak langsung Mark mengatakan bahwa setelah mereka menikah, mereka akan tinggal di Kanada, dan kemungkinan untuk pulang ke Korea sangat kecil.

Karena itu semua, Haechan sekarang lebih memilih untuk menelpon pacarnya.

"Ya sayang?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Ehm, tidak begitu. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku ke kantormu yah. Sekalian makan siang bareng"

"Okay"

.

Sesampainya di kantor Mark, Haechan langsung menekan lift menuju lantai paling atas. Menemui resepsionis untuk menanyakan apakah pacarnya bisa ditemui atau tidak, lalu masuk ke ruangan Mark. Setelah masuk, Haechan melihat pacarnya sangat sibuk dengan laptop, memakai kacamata favorit Haechan sejak dulu sekolah.

Haechan berjalan mendekati Mark lalu memeluk leher pacarnya dari belakang. Mark yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptopnya tiba-tiba kaget dengan kedatangan Haechan.

"Sa-sayang, kau sudah disini? Kau tidak mengetuk?"

Haechan tidak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada design yang ada didepannya. Menyadari penyebab Haechan diam, Mark tersenyum menggoda.

" _Do you like it?_ ", tanya Mark setengah berbisik.

Haechan hanya mengangguk.

"Ini...rumah...siapa?", tanya Haechan dengan sangat pelan, dia sangat senang dengan design nya, dan jika ini bukan design untuk rumah yang akan ia tempati dengan Mark. Jujur, dia akan kecewa. Maka dari itu, Haechan memilih untuk bertanya dengan nada yang sangat pelan, _she doesn't want her high hopes to be left down._

"Ini design rumah kita, sayang. Memang design punya siapa lagi? Ini satu-satunya design yang ku simpan di laptop ku dan bukan di komputer kantor"

"Ya aku takut saja nantinya jika ini bukan untuk rumah kita. Bisa saja untuk perumahan yang sedang kau bangun. Kan aku tidak tau, makanya aku bertanya", balas Haechan mencibir, kebiasaan.

"Ya sudah, ini sudah jam makan siang", ucap Mark sambil melihat jam tangannya. Haechan hanya mengangguk lalu mereka meninggalkan kantor.

.

Di Tempat Lain

 _"_ _No, I just want to be with Mark oppa today"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Come on. I've never met him for so long. I just want to know how is he doing now, Mom. I swear I'll behave"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Okay Mom, thanks"_

.

Bip bip.

"Mark, ada yang menelpon"

"Coba kau lihat siapa"

"Nomor asing, tidak ada di kontakmu"

Kening Mark berkerut, dia paling malas jika ditelpon dengan nomor asing.

"Diamkan saja"

"Mana boleh, siapa tau penting", ucap Haechan sambil menyodorkan ponsel Mark.

"Ha-"

" _Is this really Mark Lee_?", ucap suara disebrang sana dengan volume yang agak keras, membuat Mark menutup sebelah matanya, Mark menjepit ponselnya diantara telinga dan bahunya.

" _Y-yes, and who are you_?", Haechan tertawa, dia kasihan melihat Mark yang masih bisa dengan sopan bertanya ketika sebelah telinganya sudah sakit. Kalau Haechan yang jadi Mark, bisa dipastikan dia akan menyumpah serapah orang itu.

" _You don't remember me anymore, huh?_ ", suara nya sudah agak berkurang volumenya, tapi Haechan masih bisa mendengar isi percakapan mereka. Orang ini siapa sih, batin Haechan. Mark memutuskan untuk menepi. Konsentrasinya menyetir mobil benar-benar terganggu karena telepon ini dan dia tidak mau ada kejadian buruk, _so he better stops the car now_.

"Uh-huh...", ada jeda panjang dari Mark. Dahinya berkerut, Mark sepertinya sedang berusaha mengingat siapa gadis yang sedang menelponnya.

" _I guess...Your voice is familiar to me, but sorry I can't remember you. Maybe—"_

" _What the hell are you talking about, huh? You can't remember me now?"_ , suara di seberang sana sepertinya benar-benar marah. Haechan jadi ikutan kesal. Siapa sih yang sedang menelpon Mark? Dia yang menelpon dan dia juga yang marah karena Mark tidak mengenalnya. Sangat sopan sekali. Haechan hampir saja ingin merebut ponsel Mark dan mematikan sambungan itu sebelum.

 _"_ _You're Haein, Song Haein, right?"_

 _"_ _Ah, finally. How could it took so long for you just to say my name. I swore I was ready to punch your face the second you said that couldn't remember me"_

"Maaf Haein-ah. Kau tau aku sudah lama di Seoul dan kalian jarang kesini. Wajar jika aku hampir tidak ingat padamu", Mark membalas orang yang dipanggilnya dengan Song Haein dengan bahasa Korea kali ini. Haechan bersyukur.

"Ya sudah, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, oppa. Kau dimana sekarang?", tanya Haein tiba-tiba.

Mark menoleh pada Haechan, "Haein-ah, nanti aku akan mengabarimu", ucap Mark lalu mematikan sambungannya.

"Siapa?"

"Sepupu. Song Haein, aku sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka, jadi aku lupa"

"Lalu kenapa kau mematikan teleponnya?"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganku"

"Iya aku tau Mark", Haechan memutar matanya malas, "kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku".

"Ini kan acara makan siang kita berdua, jika ada yang ingin ikut secara tiba-tiba, aku harus minta izin padamu, sayang"

"Tapi dia sepupumu, Mark"

"Walaupun, aku tidak mau nantinya kau merasa tidak nyaman. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa bilang padanya untuk menemuiku di kantor", Haechan tersenyum. Diatas apapun, Mark masih mementingkan Haechan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cepat kabari sepupumu, tidak enak dia menunggu sendiri"

"Haein-ah. Kita bertemu di restoran XXX saja"

"Memang dia tau jalanan di sini?"

"Dia pasti dijemput supir dari keluarga yang ada disini, sayang. Haein itu anak yang manja, jadi tidak mungkin dia kesini sendirian"

"Manja?"

"Ya, sangat manja. Biar aku jelaskan bagaimana dia, supaya nanti kau tidak terkejut nantinya"

Haechan hanya mengangguk.

"Song Haein, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara perempuan. Dia saudara jauh dari ibu. Dia sangat dekat padaku, pokoknya jika aku ada dirumahnya. Dia pasti akan selalu menempel padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah sifatnya sudah berubah atau belum. Aku tidak mau pertemuan kalian berdua meninggalkan kesan yang buruk", Haehan hanya mengangguk.

Well, ini pertemuan dengan keluarga jauh Mark, pikir Haechan. Dia tidak tau bagaimana sebenarnya tingkah Song Haein, tapi yang pasti dia berharap semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik, dan dia dapat diterima oleh keluarga Song. Tidak lama kemudian Mark dan Haechan sampai di tempat tujuan. Mark dan Haechan turun dari mobil, lalu kemudian seorang supir turun dari mobil mewah dan membukakan pintu untuk penumpang.

Kesan pertama yang Haechan tangkap dari Song Haein adalah angkuh, raut wajah Haein sangat jarang tersenyum, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pak supir. Haechan segera menepis pikiran macam – macam lainnya, dia sudah diajari oleh ayah ibunya agar tidak menilai seseorang dari tampilannya.

"Oppa… sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, _neomu bogoshippeoyo"_ , ucap Haein dengan suara yang…sengaja di buat imut…? Haechan hanya bisa mengernyit dalam diam, dia tidak mau memasang wajah aneh di depan tamu, dan ketika itupula Haechan melihat Haein menggandeng lengan Mark. Haein bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada, dia langsung meninggalkan Haechan sendirian. Mark hanya bisa menatap Haein, berharap diberi kesempatan bicara karena sedari tadi Haein lah yang berbicara. Mark menengok ke belakang, dimana pacarnya berada sekarang, Haechan hanya tersenyum. _I'm fine for now, batin Haechan._

"Oppa, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Ketika aku tau kau, bibi, dan paman memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, aku sangat sedih", mulai Haein.

"Iya kan aku sudah—"

"Aku sampai tidak keluar kamar seharian ketika oppa pergi. Kenapa sih oppa harus ikut bibi dan paman ke Seoul?"

"Hey, aku masih dibawah umur, jadi tidak mungkin aku tinggal tanpa orangtua. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengurus kakek jika bukan ibu…"

Yang Haechan lakukan dari Mark digandeng secara paksa hingga mereka sudah memasuki restoran adalah mendengarkan percakapan dua orang di depannya. Haechan tau alasan kepindahan Mark ke Seoul adalah karena ibu Mark harus mengurus kakek dari pihak ibu. Ugh, kenapa sedari tadi tidak ada hal positif yang dia lihat dari Haein…ayolah bahkan Haein belum menyapa Haechan, yang jelas – jelas tamu dan terlihat.

"Haein-ah, kenalkan ini Lee Donghyuck, pacarku", ucap Mark disaat Haein berhenti berbicara.

Haein berdeham sebentar lalu melihat ke seberangnya, dia melihat Haechan dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan sinis.

"Haein, jangan melihatnya seperti itu, tidak sopan", ujar Mark.

Haechan yang merasa harus menunjukkan attitude nya pun, segera berdiri.

"Er, tidak usah. Aku rasa juga aku tidak punya kepentingan denganmu. Toh, aku yakin kau juga tidak akan lama berpacaran dengan Mark oppa-ku", ucap Haein dengan nada meremehkan. Maaf, apa yang barusan dia bilang? Haechan rasa dia perlu mendengarnya sekali lagi.

"Song Haein. Apa yang barusan kau katakan?", ucap Mark Lee sambil berdiri dengan nada yang tidak santai.

"Kalian juga tidak akan berpacaran lama, aku yakin dia hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanmu, oppa. Kau pikir aku tidak tau dengan perilaku busuk gadis jaman sekarang. Semua sudah terbaca dimataku. Percayalah oppa, semakin lama kau berpacaran dengannya, semakin banyak harta oppa yang dia habiskan. Aku yakin dia hanya berpura-pura baik di depan bibi dan paman. Tunggu saja sampai dia membuka topengnya".

"SONG HAEIN!", teriak Mark.

"Aku berikan kau waktu sepuluh menit untuk menarik semua ucapanmu, Song Haein-ssi. Jika kau mau minta maaf, aku tidak akan memperpanjang masalah ini. Jika kau tidak mau minta maaf, maka aku akan—"

"Kau akan apa, huh? Akan mengadu pada siapa? Aku sudah menduganya sih, hahaha", Haein menarik nafas panjang, "orang seperti mu biasanya memiliki banyak simpanan, entah yang seumuran dengan oppa ku ataupun om – om hidung belang yang biasanya akan kau tawarkan servis terbaikmu lalu kau poroti uangnya. _I'm tired with all your shits_. Dan bodohnya oppa ku masih membelamu. Aku tidak tau apa saja yang sudah kau berikan pada oppa ku, hingga dia rela meneriakiku demi membelamu"

"Song Haein, sekarang juga kau minta maaf dengan Donghyuck, kau sudah keterlaluan, demi Tuhan", ucap Mark sambil menarik tangan Haein.

" _See?_ Dia bahkan menyuruhku minta maaf padamu. Aku heran apa saja yang sudah kau berikan pada oppa ku. Aku kira kau sudah menyerahkan tubuhmu—"

PLAK.

Omongan panjang penuh hinaan Haein berakhir dengan tamparan Haechan. Mark terkejut, tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Haein. Sepupunya benar – benar sudah keterlaluan. Yang Mark tau, detik berikutnya Haechan sudah mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan restoran.

"Haechan, sayang. Tunggu, kau mau kemana?", teriak Mark yang berlari mengejar Haechan.

"Kau tanya aku mau kemana?", tanya Haechan dengan nada bergetar, lelehan sungai jatuh dari mata Haechan.

"Maafkan aku sayang", ucap Mark sambil memeluk Haechan. "Aku tidak tau jika dia akan berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh"

"Sssh, itu bukan salahmu. Hiks…"

"Ya sudah, aku antar kau ke rumah ya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Haein?", tanya Haechan sambil melepas pelukan Mark.

"Setelah semua yang dia katakan padamu, kau masih memikirkannya?", tanya Mark heran.

Haechan hanya mengangguk. Biar bagaimanapun, Haein dimatanya masih anak remaja ingusan yang belum tau apa – apa. Dia sekarang hanya emosi sesaat, dan dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Haein, biar bagaimanapun juga dia tetap orang yang jarang ke Seoul, dia bisa tersesat jika tidak ada Mark atau jika dia tidak telefon supirnya.

"Dia hampir tidak pernah ke Seoul, Mark. Aku tidak mau dia dalam bahaya"

"Tapi dia bisa telepon supirnya, sayang"

"Tapi Mark—"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu pulang sendirian dalam keadaan menangis, Lee Donghyuck", ucap Mark sambil membelai pipi Haechan, "apalagi jika penyebab dari air matamu itu aku", Mark menghapus air mata Haechan yang jatuh lagi. "Jika kau berangkat dari kantor denganku, maka kau juga harus pulang denganku".

Mark membuka ponselnya dan terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Tolong perintahkan supir untuk datang ke restoran XXX, jemput nona bernama Song Haein dan antarkan dia kemanapun yang dia inginkan", hanya itu perintah Mark lalu Mark mematikan ponselnya.

Sesampainya Haechan dan Mark dimobil, Haechan jadi diam, masih terdengar suara sesunggukan dari nafasnya. Mark hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya kasar. Acara kencannya dengan sang pacar siang ini batal sia – sia hanya karena Haein. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat marah, Mark yang sadar jika perut nya dan sang pacar masih kosong hanya menatap kearah jalanan. Sampai akhirnya Mark menepikan mobilnya dan membuat Haechan keheranan.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan membelikan makanan untuk kita berdua", lalu Mark turun dari mobil.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Mark kembali dan menemukan Haechan dalam keadaan tertidur. Lalu, setelah sampai dirumah, Mark menggendong Haechan sampai kedalam kamar Haechan. Mark menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang ada di kamar Haechan, , berharap sang pacar bisa membacanya setelah bangun. Lalu mencium kening Haechan pelan sebelum pergi dari kamar Haechan.

Setelah Haechan bangun, dia menemukan sticky notes yang ada di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Kalau nanti kau sudah bangun, aku sudah menyuruh maid memanaskan makanan kesukaanmu. Aku harap bisa jadi pengurang rasa kesalmu.

PS : Lusa, ibu dan ayah ku mengajak mu dinner di rumahku. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau kau ikut. Karena sepertinya Haein akan menginap dirumahku malam ini sampai dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Canada.

Setelah membaca notes itu, Haechan cepat – cepat keluar dari kamar dan melihat makanan kesukaannya sudah tersaji diatas meja. Haechan hanya bisa tersenyum bodoh dan bersyukur karena memiliki pacar seperti Mark.

.

.

Halo, bayiberuang kembali setelah hiatus sekian lama. Jujur, aku kehilangan mood untuk cerita dan kabar terburuknya adalah aku lupa password ku di word karena semua ff ku, data nya ku encrypted, in case of ada orang jahil yang mau buka. Mohon komennya dan terima kasih.


End file.
